1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dish racks and their accessories, and in particular, to a retainer block that can be used with the dish rack to protect the user from sharp edges of a sharp object, such as the blade of knives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dish racks are commonly used in dishwashers for organizing and positioning plates, bowls, cups and utensils for washing. Dish racks are also commonly used on kitchen countertops for positioning plates, bowls, cups and utensils to let them dry after they have been washed.
Most of the plates, bowls, cups and utensils can be handled by a user without presenting any danger or harm because they do not have sharp or blunt surfaces. However, a potentially dangerous utensil is the knife, whose sharp blades can cut or hurt a user if the user accidentally grabs the knife by the blade. In conventional dish racks, a plastic collector tray is provided for receiving utensils. The collector tray is typically divided into different compartments for receiving different types of utensils (spoons, forks, knives, etc.). These compartments have open tops, so that the user merely inserts the utensil into the compartment. Knives are more troublesome. If the user inserts the knife into an open compartment with the blade facing down, the user can later remove the knife in a safe manner by gripping the handle of the knife. However, inserting the knife in this orientation may blunt the sharp tip or blade of the knife since the tip or blade will contact the walls of the compartment. On the other hand, if the user inserts the knife into an open compartment with the blade facing up, then the knife would pose a severe safety risk to anyone who accidentally attempts to grip the knife without seeing the exposed blade.
Therefore, there still remains a need to provide a safe disposition for knives and sharp objects in a dish rack.